


Peace Was Never An Option

by Burning_Omen



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, male reader - Freeform, peter is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Omen/pseuds/Burning_Omen
Summary: Reader needs to work but Peter needs attention.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/male!reader
Kudos: 45





	Peace Was Never An Option

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my tumblr
> 
> “ aa, hi! I just read some your xmen stuff and it's so good! I was wondering if I could request something with needy Peter Maximoff but reader is busy and has been ignoring himso he's basically been irrating and teasing them all day? Smut or fluff, I don't mind! Thanks xx”

Peter wasn’t easily frustrated- Well, that’s not true at all but he isn’t usually easy to push to a point of extreme frustration.

He loves you, so he tries to be patient when you're working out of basic respect but after not saying a word to you for three days he didn’t think he could handle being separated from you any longer. So he went out and searched for you.

Running all throughout X-mansion before finally finding you in the infirmary, bandaging Remy’s left arm, an abundance of minorly hurt X-men standing in a loose line all leading to the desk you and Remy were both leaning on. You looked up at him for a moment, flashing a brief smile before looking back down. You pushed the gauze down gently, making it stick to itself. Remy winced a bit, pulling his arm to himself quickly.

“Sorry, just making sure it stays..” you told him, patting him on the shoulder as he stood up and walked away.

Muttering a quick “Hey Peter,” as he slid passed him by the door.

Peter only hummed in response. Leaning against the door frame, his cheeks a bright red color as he watched you greet Scott as he sat leaned next to you, telling you about the stitches on his side coming undone again.

He grew more and more frustrated the longer Scott spoke to you. Peter doesn’t think he’s the possessive type but it’s been  _ days _ . You’re talking to people you hardly know(that’s not true, you’re very accustomed to almost all of the X-men.) more than you’re talking to your own boyfriend. And he oh so desperately wanted to pull you away for his own selfish  _ needs _ but you were busy and people were hurt. 

So he watched as you took patient after patient, writing something he couldn’t see on a paper in between. 

By the time you were done he was sitting on the ground with him back against the wall, staring lazily at you as you walked Bobby to the door, telling him to be more careful next time. He nodded, glancing down at Peter then up at you before leaving, closing the door behind him. 

Peter stood in a moment, wrapping his arms around you quickly and resting his head on your shoulder.

“(Y/n), I missed you…” he mumbled quietly.

You smiled down at him, hugging him back tightly.

“I know I’ve been...absent lately, I’ve just been busy. I still am, I have a shit ton of paperwork to fill out-” you heard him groan into your shoulder, gently hitting his head against it. “-I know, it’ll only take a few minutes, 30 at the very most, can you wait a little bit longer? Please?”

He groaned again. Holding onto you tightly but not saying a word as he relaxed against you.

After a few seconds of quietly holding each other he spoke.

“Maybe… but I’m not going to make this easy for you!”

You grinned down at him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before letting him go and walking back to your seat. Peter followed after you, sitting on the floor next to you while resting his head on your thigh. 

“Really, Peter?”

He nodded, gesturing for you to continue your work.

You rolled your eyes with a soft smile then looked to the list of names you’d created while helping the others. You needed to take a note about what was wrong with each of them so it could go in their files. Before you could even start the first one you felt a quick jolt against your leg, meaning Peter had gone, done something, and came back all in less than a second.

“Peter?”

He just hummed against your thigh.

“What did you do?”

“Just a  _ little _ something to the cameras…”

The security cameras, they were in every public room, including this one. You looked up at the only to see them both horribly wrapped with bandages. You groaned then looked down at Peter, who was grinning up at you.

“Peter, I need those..”

He let out a quiet laugh but, surprisingly, said nothing.

You continued working, looking at the first name on your list.

‘Kurt Wagner: Sprain tail???’

You wrote down the things he told you and what you did to help on a blank sheet of paper before sitting it to the side. You repeated this process for the next 5 names and would have kept going if Peter hadn’t interrupted.

He stood suddenly, not saying a word as he turned to you. Before you could ask him what’s wrong he was in your lap, his arms and legs wrapped around your torso as he gripped your lab coat tightly. Only letting go for a quick moment to pull your coat farther around both of you. Not so effectively hiding himself in it. You could hear him giggling to himself.

He was warm, he always was. No matter where you are or what you’re doing, Peter was always warm. Sometimes unreasonably so. But not now. You missed him, a lot. You wanted to push your work to the side and just be with him but you couldn’t, you had to do the work now or you wouldn’t do it at all. 

So instead of giving in to his warm embrace you readjusted so you could keep working. You could feel it, his unbridled frustration. Even though you couldn’t see him you knew he was doing his cute little angry face at you.

You got through a few more names like that, but his peace didn’t last long, especially when he was being ignored.

You didn’t get a chance to react to the frustrated groan he gave before you were suddenly being touched. Peter reached under your shirt and gently drew little circles on your back, then your sides but stopped at your chest. Placing his hand flat on you before slowly dragging it downward.

“Peter, baby, I’m still working..”

He placed a kiss in the center of your chest, the tips of his fingers tracing, just barely dipping under, your waistband. He pulled back, still holding your shirt up with one of his hands. He sighed softly, looking up at you with a flicker of desperation in his eyes.

“Come on, Y/n.” He muttered before leaving a long trail of kisses and small bites on your chest.

“Peter, just give me a few more minutes and I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

He sighed again, dropping your shirt and laying his head on your chest. He yanked your lab coat back closed, hiding himself again. You started writing again, Peter lightly tapping his feet against your back from the strange position he’d gotten himself into under your coat. When you were  _ finally _ done you leaned back in your chair. Pulling your coat open you looked down at Peter and, just as you thought he would, he stared up at you with a clearly frustrated face. You grinned down at him, which only upset him further.

“Stop it..” he muttered, turning to hide his face in your shirt.

“You wanted my attention and now that I’m done, you have it.”

Peter immediately perked up, pulling back to look at you, a wide grin breaking out on his face.

“Really?”

You nodded and his smile only got wider. 

“No secret, surprise extra work you’re not telling me about?”

“None, I’m yours and yours alone for the next few days.”

The way his face lit up when you told him that would stay in your mind for a very, very long time.

Hank would be taking over for you while you took a short break from doctoring to relax and spend some more time with Peter.

You hooked your arm under him and lifted him up as you stood. He was light, which was mildly concerning seeing as he definitely wasn’t this light last time you picked him up.

“You haven’t been keeping up with your metabolism, have you?” you muttered quietly in his ear.

He laid his head on your shoulder

“I’ve been busy.”

“Oh really? Busy doing what?”

_ ‘Laying around your room, waiting for you to come back’  _

“...Nothing important..”

By the time you carried Peter back to your room (much to his embarrassment) you were ready to drop. Being one of the X-men’s  _ only  _ doctors was a tiring job and after having to sit in an uncomfortable and cheap desk chair the entire time you figured you were done for the day.

Kicking the door closed behind you, walked over to your shared bed and dropped him on it. You watched him squirm and roll around for a moment, he’d semi effectively covered himself up. You sighed, letting yourself fall forward, landing next to him on the bed.

After a few moments of silence passed you turned to him, resting your head on your hand.

“So..you wanna talk about what happened today?”

He turned to you, a confused look on his face.

“What happened?”

“You don’t usually mess with me while I’m at work. What changed today?”

Peter may be a troublemaker but he knew not to bother you at work. He knew he should’ve bothered you today, but he did despite his better judgment.

“I just…” he took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before speaking. “...I missed you. A lot.”

“Peter, I could be standing right next to you and you’d miss me..”

“No! Not like how I normally miss you! Recently it’s just felt like work has been the most important thing to you. You work all day and when you come home you're too tired to even talk to me. It’s like you're not even here…”

He stopped, pulling his cover over his head with a frustrated groan.

“Peter…”

He didn’t respond. 

You moved so that you could wrap your arms around him, pulling him on top of you, you held him tightly.

“Baby, can you hear me?”

You saw the cover he’d swaddled himself in move in a way that looked like a nod.

“Okay, I know I haven’t said this enough recently but you are the most important thing in my life. You mean more to me than anything else in this world and on any other world out there. I know I’ve been busy and I know I haven’t been talking to you, it's why I’m taking some time off. I want to be here with you. I’m going to try and take a few less hours, alright? I’ll be less tired that way and I’ll have more free time. Then I swear that I’ll show you how much I love you.”

You felt Peter move on top of you. He stuck his head out of the blanket, staring back at you with a soft smile.

“Promise?”

You held up you hand, holding out you pinky to him.

He gasped dramatically.

“Pinky promise!?”

“Yes, this pinky is for you.”

He laughed. Wrapping his pinky around yours and shaking them before letting go.

“Now you have to, or I’ll bite off your pinky!”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Bet!”

With that he attempted to attack your hand, his attempts soon turned into a tickling-with-a-dash-of-biting fight which ended with all of you pillows and covers on the floor and you and Peter giggling happily at each other.

After you’d settled down you’d turned back to Peter, when he looked over at you you took this as an opportunity. Cupping his cheek gently you pulled him closer, laying a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed back, Finn feeling that gentle happiness he’d been kissing rise in his chest as he kissed you, again and again and again.

He felt content, and loved.

And after a moment of silently holding each other you asked him a question.

“So why did you cover the cameras in my office?”

He laughed. “I really,  _ really _ didn’t want whoever was on security to see me attempt and seduce you into coming home with me..”

“Oh, and here I thought you were completely shameless.”

“I am...sometimes..”

“Yeah, I know..”

He sighed happily, finally settling in your arms.

After a long moment of silence he’d drifted off to sleep, you followed soon after.


End file.
